The Runaway Girl
by Lozza24
Summary: Right this is my first book that I've decided to write please review and give me ideas, it isn't finished so please bare with me, but other than that I hope you enjoy this story :) What would you do in a world where your only choice is to run? hiding your identity from the people you love and running from a mad man. My name is Ria and this is the year my life changed forever.
1. Chapter One

Chapter one

My heart was thumping loud against my chest, I thought it would explode. I was running for my life, I couldn't let him catch me again, if he did I knew my life would be over, he warned me never to escape again if I did there would be serious consequences. I couldn't risk being in that place any more, I couldn't stand to be violated against my own will, I had to escape for myself and for my friend, she risked her life to protect my secret, I couldn't let her down, I couldn't let her death be in vain, she died protecting me it was the least I could do for her. Still it was horrific watching them tear her to shreds for not telling them what they wanted.

So here I am running for my life against the most evil and cruel person ever to be born, I wished I never went on that trip now, if I didn't she would still be alive now. GOD Ria stop dwelling on the past, what's done is done can't change it now everything happens for a reason. *Snap* "What was that?" I said "Can't stop now, can't let them get me." I tripped and face planted on the wet slippery grass "Come on I can see some light over there maybe if I can reach it, before they reach me" I ran for my life to reach that light. Something moved in the corner of my eye and I knew they had found me "Oh shit they've found me" Something caught my leg and a sharp pain grabbed my leg, it felt like a wolf was biting my leg and was playing a game of 'tug of war' with it. "Shit I'm caught in a bear trap" I looked around to find something to pry open the bear trap...nothing "HELLLLPPPP" I screamed at the top of my voice hoping that the owners of that light would come out and find me. I heard footsteps around me, they had found me. Just before darkness crept over me two pairs of bare feet appeared I heard someone say "What is she doing out here?" it was a deep male voice, the other person took a step closer to me "Her leg is caught in that bear trap there, What should we do?""Heellpp mee" I said in a tiny voice before the voices behind caught up.

I felt strong arms around me; I couldn't panic all my energy was used up on the run. The pressure on my leg was released, I then realised that my leg was free from the bear trap, I tried to escape the strong arms around but couldn't find the strength within, and I knew I was at their mercy. The strong arms around me tightened as voices from behind came closer and before I knew it we took off into the woods, as I finally let the darkness in I saw a light and before I knew it I was gone.

It felt like days passed by, when I woke up from unconsciousness, I was surrounded with beeping from monitors, the room had white walls and ceiling, I noticed a tall, lean figure sitting in the chair beside my bed, I shifted quietly so the stranger didn't wake up from what looked like a much need sleep. Footsteps quickly approached the door, as the door opened a medium built man walked in, he looked well into his late 40s early 50s, and I didn't recognise any of the men from last night. LAST NIGHT, oh my god are these people here to make sure I don't escape again; oh please I hope they are friends with the men from last night. There was a loud knock at the door, the stranger walked to the door and opened it wide enough to check who it is, when he was satisfied he opened the door wide to let the visitor in.

A small female walked in she had auburn coloured hair, bright green eyes, high cheekbones, full lips and a large belly. LARGE BELLY wait she's with child, this changes everything. I stare wide eyed at the women; she brushes off my stare as she moves towards the sleeping stranger. "Greg wake up" she said, the stranger in the chair stirred but didn't wake up, "GREG WAKE UP!" she said again, this time the stranger woke straight away, as he opened his eyes, I was blown away by the sight of his eyes one was an ice blue while the other was the colour of amber and instantly I was lost in those colourful orbs, he had short silky light brown hair, I immediately wanted to run my fingers through the fine strands.

The woman told Greg to go back to the house and rest, Greg got up from the chair and walked towards the door, he hesitated at the door, the woman now sat in the chair "It's alright I can look after her, Alex knows I'm here and I have John here if anything goes wrong" she said. Greg looked relieved as he exited I saw a hint of sadness on his face, before I could see anymore he shut the door quietly, leaving only his scent of spicy cinnamon wood behind. The woman in the chair turned toward me "My name is Elise, and don't worry you're safe now child" she said "W..Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary" she said

"What Happened?"

"You tell me, we found you half conscious in the woods, you lost quite a lot blood if we didn't get to you in time you would've died out there in the cold"

"I...I was running from..." I trailed off

"Who was you running from?"

"...from..." I hesitated, tears started swelling in my eyes, and I sniffled

"What did they do to you?" Elise said

I ignored that question as it brought back horrible memories, Elise must have notice my face change expression as she changed the subject.

"How long have you been trapped?"

"I...I don't know. What's the date?"

"It's August 18th 2014" she said

I sighed "two years then". Elise looked at the clock, and then back at me, we've only been talking for 10 minutes did her all ready hate being near me.

"Where did you think you was going?"

"Huh...?"

"When you was running in the woods last night, where was you going?"

"Any where away from them, I guess. There was a light I thought maybe it was a house and then my leg got trapped in the bear trap..." I looked down to my injured leg.

"Don't worry about your leg it has been taken care of, you're lucky the trap didn't snap your leg in two"

The man John turned to Elise "It's time to go you don't want to worry the alpha"

"No you're right Alex would be pissed if I was late, anyway I know this is late but what is your name child?"

I hesitated, Elise got up from the chair with the help of John as she approached the door,

"Ria... My name is Ria" I said in a tiny voice too quiet to hear. Elise must've heard it as she turned and smiled at me, showing a perfect row of white teeth, then Elise and John exited the room leaving me to my thoughts.

_Blood was gaping from my wound, it was the same dream I have been having since the kidnapping happened, I don't know why this dream keeps repeating, it's always the same one. I was standing in the middle of a field around me my comrades fought in battle with the enemy, a figure approached me and I lifted my dagger ready to swing if they came any closer and as always the tall lean figure stepped out of the darkness and that's where I remembered his face, it wasn't his face that made me remember but his eyes one was ice blue and the other was the colour of ambers I instantly recognised this man to have been Greg, who only slept a couple of hours ago in the chair next to my bed. As the dream carried on my dagger was lifted ready for the attack that never came, a huge gush of windswept mine and Greg's way ruffling up his mousy brown mop, his eyes filled with love and fear, for what came next freighted me, my dagger dropped out of my hand as pain started to grow from my hands and I noticed my nails lengthen into animal like claws, pain erupted from everywhere, I heard my bones crack and lengthen, my clothes started ripping from the stunned growth in limbs, fur started growing and before I knew the transformation had happened there was another loud crack of bones and groaning. As I landed on four feet the transformation was complete I was turned into the creature I was running from, the creature I tried to hide from, the creature that always caused pain in my life, I tried to contain the Lycan in me and the mistakable other beast that cursed threw my veins. Many people never knew what I could do, what I was born to do, what I was created for... the other beast to my Lycan side was the vampire, I was accidently created when my father feel in love with Andora my mother a full blooded vampire, people said their love was forbidden and doomed but it happened anyway, a month after I was born the lore court accused my mother of inbreeding and falling in love with the enemy and was sentenced to death, my father, the alpha of the largest Lycan pack, he was sentenced to exile from the pack and any other packs around the world, my parents protected me by giving me to an orphanage, where five years later a young couple found me. My dream continued with the battle, when I opened my eyes, everything was more defined and outlined, what caught my attention was the beast that stood in Greg place, the creatures eyes captured me the most the blue was more defined and the amber was glowing bright, his fur was mousy brown, he had three white socks, and a white snip on his muzzle. My brain kicked in gear to flee; I stumbled a couple of times to get use to my new legs and took off like a scared rabbit. I jumped over a pair fighting in-hand combat. I fled to the edge of the field and was tackled by the beast; he tried to force me into submission._

I awoke from my weird, repetitive dream, my eyes settled to the darkness quickly, that's where I heard the light snoring in the corner where the sofa rested, my vision quickly changed and I was able to see in the dark and there laid the tall lean figure that sat next to me earlier, I looked at the clock on the wall it was 3 in the morning, I quickly relaxed knowing the sleeping stranger wouldn't hurt me. The door opened ajar and a tall, medium built man caught my eye and ushered me to come out. I slowly got out bed my knees felt heavy and I stumbled from the lack of use in them, I quickly recovered and found myself to walk with ease, I opened the wide enough for me to get out of careful not to wake the sleeping stranger. As I exited the room I was met by a brick wall.

A grumble sound came from the brick wall; I looked up and was meet by a deep pools of green.

"Stand down Rick" a deep and affirmative voice said.

Rick turned to the side revealing the lone voice, there stood a man with shaggy brown hair, he was well muscled (well he is really muscled). His eyes were captivating they were the same as Gregs.

"The name is Alex. And if you didn't know this big oaf is Rick he's my Beta" he said


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Alex took a seat in one of the waiting chairs and signalled for me to sit next to him. Something about this man, I don't know what but he makes me feel like I'm home.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here" Alex said

"ummm... Yes a little confused, as to why you are here, I mean why would an alpha be visiting me I'm a nobody" I said

"Well that's where you're wrong, you're not a nobody, you Miss Ria are very special, there have been stories about a child born of a vampire mother and a lycan father, everyone thought it would be a myth, well except a few people and myself. A war will erupt Ria and you of all people know why." He said

He looked at me taking in my facial expression and checking if I was following.

"And another I didn't just come to make sure that you're alright, I came to make sure my son is alright as well, since the day he found you in the woods he has been very ... protective of you" He chuckled softly " He hasn't left you're side, not even to get something to eat, hmmm maybe if you can wake him up and tell him that you're fine and order him to go get something to eat, that way it would ease my mind that my son is taken care of" He said

"I-I think I can take care of that, W-What's his name?" I said scared at how uneasy my voice was.

Alex just smiles "He's called Greg, you've may have met him briefly when my mate Elise woke him up" He laughs at the thought "Well I must be going, I've got a heavily and horny mate that needs tending to." Alex looks at me as he said the last part, I instantly feel heat in my cheeks and turn my head away from the embarrassment and I hear Alex chuckle "Sorry but once you find your soul mate, you wouldn't keep it in either" he said.

Alex walks me back to my hospital room.

"Rick, would you tell the doctor that Ria is well and that she is putting weight back on the leg" Alex chuckles "Funny isn't it if you were just a normal lycan you've would've been in a plaster for weeks, but here you are walking fine just as if it was a scratch and nothing else, genetics never stops amazing me" Alex smiles.

Just as he was half way down the hall, he turns to me "Oh and don't forget to wake Greg up and order him to take a break" with that he's on his way.

I turn and prepare for a nerve wracking meeting on my own _Don't worry Ria everything would be alright, I'm sure he's nice _yeah that's what they all say and the next thing you know then BANG you're lying on the fucking ground with the world going by and not giving two shits. Well here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

I entered the room quietly trying not to wake the sleeping stranger. I treaded softly to the strangers side. I tapped lightly on his shoulder and the response I got was just a groan, that's where I remembered that Elise had trouble waking him up. I placed my hand on his cheek and I instantly regret it. _I was taken in to a strange dark place, a candle flickered in the corner, _Stay calm Ria it's just a vision,_ suddenly two figures appear in the darkness, I recognised the first figure and tried to hold back a scream, the man was tall easily 6 ft, his hair a short, spiky sandy blonde colour. Nathan_. Oh god Ria calm down its a vision it's not real, it's just a vision. _The second figure turns to Nathan _

"_We're ready sir" he says_

"_Good, how is her training?" Nathan said_

"_Perfect sir, we're on schedule, everything seems to improve within the day" he said_

"_Excellent, double the guards everywhere, we don't want her escaping again" Nathan said "Prepare for the boss to see her progress, I want him secured and if she tries to kill him, sedate her" he continued_

"_Yes sir" _

_The two figures approach the balcony and look down at the female figure training in combat. *Gasp* the female figure is me. _Oh god Ria now panic_._ I felt warm, soft hands on my cheeks and was instantly pulled away from the vision and was greeted by the most beautiful eyes I have seen and strange as well, one was ice blue while the other was amber. There was a harsh breathing sound, and I realised that it was me making the sound. I turned away from the beautiful eyes.

"ummm...Sorry" I said

"It's alright, if it should be anyone apologising it should be me" he said, his voice deep and husky.

I look at him confused and remember Alex's message.

"ummm... you're alpha said for you to go get something to eat" I say hoping my voice didn't give away at how nervous I am.

He just smiled, GOD his smile is so angelic, it's like I died and went to heaven or he was my guardian angel. I just stand there and blush, god he must think I'm some blushing idiot.

"Well now that you're awake I'm guessing you must be hungry" he said

At the thought of food my stomach growled, I just smile and nod my agreement. Greg places his hand on my elbow and directs me towards the door. Greg leads me towards the elevator, that's where it hits me I'm not in a normal infirmary, I was at a supernatural infirmary.

"Where am I?" I said

"You're at St. Jonathan's, since us supernatural's have special abilities like fast healing, the humans would instantly suspect that we're not human and begin investigating why and well we don't want to be hunted down or be followed by groupies" he said

I smiled "Yeah well who would want to battle a beast for control"

"You can be surprised and changing the wrong person can lead to danger" he said

We rode the elevator in silence, both caught in different thoughts. The elevator doors opened on the cafeteria floor and nearly walked straight into someone.

"Oops sorry" I said

"That's alright, I wasn't looking where i was going" said a high pitched voice

I looked up and was greeted by the warmest smile, I took a deep breath taking in all the scents around me in and was surprised to find out that the women standing in front of me did the same, I realised before the scent hit me, she was a vampire.

"Greg, so nice to see out of the pack house" she said

"Well what can I say Alexis, I finally found a reason to be out of my alpha's clutches" Greg said with a smile.

"Well are you just going to stand there or do you want to introduce me to your companion" She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry Alexis meet Ria, Ria meet Alexis a very good friend of mine, Alexis is an enforcer and helped my father out with a batch of hunters that trespassed on our territory" he said

Alexis extended her hand for me to shake. I took her soft hand into mine to shake and was pulled into another vision, this vision was different, _there was the sound of laughter and I knew this vision was of the past. Two children were playing together playing chase, I recognised the first child to be me and that's when her scent hit me a lone women came running to the children and started to chase them._

"_Catch me mummy, catch me" the child me said _

"_Got you" she said _

_By the time she catched both of them I had tears in my eyes, I thought this memory was long forgotten._

"_ALEXIS" A deep and angry voice said _

_My mother took hold of me and Alexis, desperate to protect both of us. _I was then brought back to the present and looked at the hand still clasped in mine and back to the face of its owner, her yellowy green eyes bore into mine.

"You remember me then, I guess" she said

"How can I forget my best friend" I said, tears stinging both of our eyes

And we clung to each other for dear life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A few moments later..._

"Where the fuck have you been all this time" Alexis said

"I..I don't know running I guess" I said

"Who from?" Alexis said

"I don't know, all I don't want to remember is w..wha..what happened" I said, on the verge of tears.

Greg reached for my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and smiled.

"It's alright, they can't harm you now, I won't let anyone harm you" Greg said

I smiled at Greg and looked down at our hands entwining. Normally when someone touched me I instantly feel threatened, but with Greg I feel... I feel safe,.. loved and ...protected.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm famished" Greg said

At the thought of food my stomach growled its agreement. Greg lead me and Alexis to the Canteen and setting us down before going to go grab mine and his food.

"I bet your starving Ria, look at you, you're thin as a stick" Alexis said with a worrying tone.

"Wow I've been gone for like ...What twelve years and you worry that I'm thin as a stick and you're not even concerned about what they did to me." I said my voice hard.

"Of course I worry about you; MY BEST FRIEND has been missing for TWELVE FUCKING YEARS!" Alexis said raising her voice at the last statement.

The Canteen goes silent and eyes turn towards our table and I feel awkward, I look across the room to find Greg, our eyes meet, his eyes filling me with warmth, I smiled at the gesture he held.

"Alexis, they did things to me...things that even you couldn't believe existed. Twelve years of being tortured into submission. If my parents were alive and found out what happened... they would've been killed on site. Alexis they are that powerful, that they can take down a full grown alpha and a elite vampire witch" I said calmly and looked up towards Alexis face, praying that there wasn't a hint of hate on her face towards me.

"Ria. What do they call themselves?" she asked

"The...They call themselves...The Dark seventh" I said with a bitter taste of curd in my mouth as I prepared for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darkness surrounded him as he paced his large office. The clock on the mantel piece chimed twelve. The man looked at the clock and sighed. _How long has it been since she escaped, no one has ever successfully escaped. No one._ Loud knocking at his office door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Enter" he said his voice deep and full of authority

The door opened to reveal a large man, he was lean but muscular, whatever muscle he lost was replaced by brains.

"Master. We lost her in the woods" he said

He turned away as anger flooded him at the news that she was lost _His prized procession_, so many years spent on her training making sure she was the ultimate killer and after years of trying to find the perfect mate, this is how she repays him!

"Find her, and bring her back here!" The Master said reining in on his anger.

"Masterr... a pack has found her and to...took her in" He stuttered

He turned sharply rage filling him to the brim.

"YOU LOST HER!" The Master yelled

"W...we had trouble trying to catch her, h..her speed and stealth have improved drastically, my men had trouble in trying to find her scent" He said

The Master smiled, _She's a quick learner, I knew her powers would be great and very useful for the future._

"I don't care how long it will take for you to find her, I just want her here and ALIVE, you can break a few bones if you have to, but DON'T kill her. I need her for my army and for Marcus." The Master said

"Y..Yess Master" He said

"Oh for Luna's sake stop stuttering man, I'm not that scary" The Master stated

"Sorry Master, I've been down watching Marcus train and seeing him do that frightens me a bit." He said

The Master smiled pleasurably as his hard work is paying off.

"Good you should be scared, just think what millions of them could do, We could rule the world, we would have every species kneeling down to our power asking for forgiveness for what they did to us, we could bring the Elders down and take pleasure in watching them burn" The Master said as his glorious plan started to take shape, but one

"She needs to be found so that my...Our dream can happen" The Master continued.

The Master walked to the edge of his balcony to find his second most important procession training, Marcus.

Marcus was the same as Ria, his mother was a were and his father a vampire who thought he needed a change in mistresses. Who would've thought that this champion would come from them?

Marcus was practicing his tai chi, his breathing slow and steady, his muscles relaxed. Control, balance and patience is needed to be the best, ever since that bitch decided to run they've added more guards to my presence. _Are they stupid, I can take three of these guys with one hand tied behind my back. _Marcus quickly changed to taekwondo in a blink of an eye, and felt eyes watching him as sweat trickled down his back, as his taunt muscles flexed with each precise movement. His movements sure and accurate, hitting its mark on the makeshift dummy. _They think I'm stupid, I know why their fretting over a silly little girl. She might be cute and deadly. Very deadly. Do they think I would mate with someone who could be the age of my baby sister? I need to do this for Elaina, she needs my help. This is all I've been doing train and train for what? For it to be wasted on a futile war. _

As Marcus finished his training he glanced up to find two pairs of eyes watching him, he could spot Jake's eyes but the second pair is still unfamiliar to him could he be the one they call 'The Master'?

The Master looked down on Marcus as his green eyes met his and shifted to the person beside him.

"He's remarkable isn't he?" The Master said

"Yes a one of a kind, no one has that amount of courage or bravery to do what he is doing" Jake said

"It's a shame he's doing it for nothing now" The Master said with a bit of despair.

"Whys that sir, may I ask?" Jake said curiosity lining his face.

"Of course, he thinks he's saving his sister, he's not. His sister is incapable of doing tasks what Ria has done, so she's just worthless but I've found out that she's perfect at attracting young men to our cause, but that doesn't stop me from turning her into a broodmare for my cause as well" The Master said a wicked smile tugging his lips.

"But sir she's only 16" Jake exclaimed

"So Ria would be turning 18 in the next month, so that gives us enough time to find her and get her mated quickly" The Master said as he took one last look at the man below.

"Oh and before I forget, you are permitted to not say a word to Marcus about his sister are we clear?" The Master said.

Shock filled Jake's face _How did he know that._

"O...of course Master, anything else?" Jake said trying to hide his expression

"Yes find Ria or it would be your head on a plate, got it" He said with a raised eyebrow taking note on Jake's expression, _He's good I wondered why I promoted him to lieutenant. _

"That's it for now you can leave" The Master said never taking his eyes Marcus below.

As the door clicked shut, he walked overto his desk and pulled out a picture and sighed

"It won't be long now Ria, we'll be together soon" The Master said looking at the picture of baby Ria and her mother Catherine.

The Master wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared at the picture of his dead wife and missing child.


End file.
